


I Won't Sleep

by artificialstella



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialstella/pseuds/artificialstella
Summary: This is a short little thing based off UNHHH Live at Beaux where Trixie tells the story of when Katya and her were sharing a bed and Katya said she wouldn’t go to sleep until they made out. This is written for completely selfish reasons.





	

It didn’t make sense for Katya to spend hundreds of dollars on a hotel room when she came to LA to film for their show. Trixie had a perfectly good apartment, and even if it was a little small, it fit the two of them just fine. Whenever Katya visited, they always got to spend an entire day together, sitting in front of a green screen and joking around. Their show was fun to film, but it was exhausting. It was an average day of filming for them that day, and they spent most of it scrolling for Twitter questions. By the time they went home for the night Trixie was on her last leg. She climbed immediately into her bed and whined when she noticed Katya pulling out her cigarettes and a lighter.

“No, come cuddle,” she pleaded, holding her arms out. Katya stared at her incredulously. Trixie was the more affectionate of the two. She loved spooning and holding hands, especially when she was tired. But Katya’s idea of friendly touching was groping Trixie’s ass when they hugged, or dry humping her when she got bored. The prospect of lying in bed together in a pile of intertwined limbs wasn’t really something enticing to the Boston queen. But Trixie had the biggest puppy eyes, and Katya’s resolve easily crumbled.

“Fine, but give me five minutes. Just five, I promise,” Katya replied. Trixie pouted, but Katya was ever a slave to her addiction. She went onto the balcony and kept to her word, only smoking enough to take the edge off before returning inside. She shut off the lights and climbed into bed next to Trixie. The younger queen may be the bigger of the two (her fitness journey could be thanked for that), but she liked to pretend she was small and delicate when being held by Katya. She laid on her side, her head on Katya’s chest and the older queen’s arm around her waist. She could feel Katya’s chest rising and falling with each breath, the soothing repetition lulling her to sleep. But there was a prickling at the back of her neck, the feeling that someone was watching her. She peaked her eye open to look up at Katya, who’s green eyes were intense on her face.

“What?” Trixie complained. She was tired, she didn’t want to deal with Katya’s weirdness right now. The smirk on her face had Trixie worried.

“You know I won’t sleep until we make out,” Katya stated. Trixie groaned, dropping her head back to Katya’s chest. It was this game Katya liked to play, seeing how inappropriate she can make their friendship. She’s propositioned Trixie for sex many times, and always wanted to blow off steam with her when she was feeling lonely. But Trixie was scared to cross that boundary. Katya wasn’t one for relationships, the older queen had made that very clear. Sex and love were very separate for her. But Trixie wasn’t like that. She had sex to express her feelings. She wanted her partner to feel good, to feel cared for. She let her walls down completely with her lovers. She knew that wouldn’t end well if she crossed that line with Katya. Trixie’s feelings for her were already on that border of platonic and something more. If they started to be physical, it would end in heartbreak. Trixie couldn’t risk losing Katya.

“C’mon Barbie, what’s the worst that could happen?” Katya pushed. Trixie groaned and pushed up onto her side to face Katya. They laid inches apart, their knees brushing under the sheets. The room was light enough for her to see Katya’s sharp features, and there wasn’t any sign that she was joking. Trixie sighed again. Her cuddly mood outweighed her logic.

“Fine, but then we’re going to sleep,” Trixie agreed. Katya grinned, her perfect teeth catching in the light.

“If I taste like cigarettes I’m sorry,” Katya warned, before their lips brushed together.

Kissing Katya always made Trixie’s stomach flutter. It wasn’t because she had feelings for her, Katya just happened to be a really good kisser. Even when their lips were closed and it was just the gentle press of their mouths together, Katya always took it the extra mile, either tangling their fingers together or stroking her thumb along Trixie’s cheek. She kissed with her whole body. The room was silent around them, and all Trixie could hear was the occasional rustle of the sheets and the soft sliding of their mouths. She had wanted to go to bed, but now she could feel her body waking up.

Eventually things progressed to being more heated. Katya scooted closer in the bed and parted her lips, and Trixie could do nothing but oblige. Now the room was filled with the sound of their heavier breaths and the occasional moan from Katya. The older queen kept licking into Trixie’s mouth, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. It was a simmering heat, slow and intense. Katya nudged Trixie onto her back and climbed on top, their bodies now dipping together. Trixie’s hands roamed Katya’s lithe body, sliding up her tee shirt to run against her back. Katya joked about being in the worst shape of her life, but Trixie could feel her defined muscles moving as she shifted. Katya nipped at her bottom lip again and her nails involuntarily dug into Katya’s flesh. Katya groaned into the kiss.

“Fuck Trix, I said make out, not rough sex,” Katya laughed. Her hips pressed down and oh, Trixie could feel her hardness against her thigh.

“I am _not_ sleeping with you,” Trixie replied sternly. Katya laughed again and kissed the tip of Trixie’s nose.

“I know, I have to wait until I have that All Stars money before I can buy your love,” Katya joked.

“Spook is, you could have me for eight dollars,” Trixie shot back. Their smiles were soft, almost bashful as they looked at each other. The moment was over, and Trixie knew it would be chalked up to one of those weird times where they would take things too far and proceed to not talk about it.

Eventually Katya broke eye contact, moving so she was lying behind Trixie.

“Go to sleep you idiot,” Katya said affectionately. She curled around the younger queen, her lips brushing against the back of Trixie’s neck. Trixie covered Katya’s hand with her own and smiled.

“I love you,” she murmured. No matter how complicated things got between them, how many borders they crossed, Katya was still her best friend. She’d always have a place in Trixie’s life. Katya didn’t reply, but Trixie could feel her smiling. The younger queen drifted off to sleep not long after, safe in the circle of Katya’s embrace.


End file.
